Golf club grips as a whole today are an integral part of the golf club, serving as the interface between the club and the player. Golf is a complicated game, requiring excellent hand-eye coordination that eventually must be transmitted through the grip to the club and eventually to the ball at impact. A proper grip then serves as a key component to the success and enjoyment of players in the game.
Today's grips offer virtually no tactile feedback to the player. Attempts have been made in the past to provide a golf club with a grip that will give the golfer assistance in hand placement. Examples of such proposed grips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,219,348 and 4,629,191. These grips have focused narrowly on one style of grip that provides limited tactile feedback. While these grips may have utility in a practice setting, they do not meet standards of the United States Golf Association (USGA) and are therefore not acceptable for tournament play. Furthermore, while these grips provide tactile feedback, they do not provide for correction or adjustment of a golfer's grip so as to improve golfing skills.